


Smile

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time, Kyung will tell him to smile, and so, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Jiho thought he was in love, he really did, he thought he would grow up and he would marry Minhyo, but after she broke up with him for someone else, he guessed that would never happen.

Jiho sat down by the river after the breakup, picking flowers and their petals, chanting “she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me…” even though he knew full well it wouldn’t do anything, so he just stared at the blazing orange over the river, a fire slowly going out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly.

Startled, he turned around, and for a split second expected to see Minhyo’s unforgettable smiling face.

But instead, it was Kyung, who moved to sit down next to him.

Jiho was slightly confused, but Kyung just launched into a spiel about how it was okay, it didn’t matter, Minhyo wasn’t even worth it anyway. Jiho just continued to stare off into the distance, until Kyung planted a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at Kyung.

Kyung smiled softly, lips curving into a semblance of happiness.

“Smile.”

Jiho couldn’t stop the smile curling his lips.

 

He didn’t mean anything, by it, really, he didn’t. He was just being playful, but he hurt and entire country and stained the pride of his own. God, how could he ever make it up? Hell, there was a petition for their deaths! This was all his fault, he was the leader, he had to take responsibility, but god, he really didn’t mean for this to happen.

He buried his tear-stained face into his pillow, muffling his sobs. He didn’t hear the door open and someone come in, but he did feel the mattress depress under the weight of someone else.

“Go away,” he muttered.

“Look at me,” Kyung said, softly.

Jiho reluctantly turned to face his best friend, because he knew Kyung would get his way one way or another.

“What the hell do you want, Kyung?” he asked, voice rough from crying.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll get through it. I know you’re blaming yourself, but please don’t. It’s a burden for all of us to bear. We’re a team, remember?”

Jiho didn’t have any fight left to argue, but before he could turn away again, Kyung put a hand on his cheek, and smiled.

“Smile.”

Jiho’s lips curved upwards minutely.

 

“He’s dead, Kyung, he’s dead.” Jiho mumbled, eyes wide and frightened, tears racing down his cheeks. A childhood friend, like an older brother.

“Seunghyun hyung, he’s dead.” Choi Seunghyun who taught him so much, died from lung cancer. Jiho wanted to scream, scream until Seunghyun came back, but he knew it wouldn’t happen, which just made him want to scream even more.

Kyung just held him closer, comforting, and flashed him a bright smile, a smile that carried so many words but spoke none.

Jiho swallowed a lump in his throat, and he smiled.

 

A wedding, a beautiful joining of two souls.

Everything was white, pure and untainted, the two lovebirds at the altar, exchanging vows.

Two smiles, so bright and beautiful.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A groom in black and a bride in white, beautiful, so beautiful.

It wasn’t him up there, wasn’t him exchanging vows and kisses with Park Kyung.

Jiho wanted to vomit and cry at the same time.

But this time, Kyung didn’t tell him to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself


End file.
